Pritalicious: Story of her Unknown Life
by Drag0nKey
Summary: About a pegasus, living her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The outside wind of this open world was nothing but cold and frightening. With rain screaming thunder and lighting as everything around was nothing but a blur from the darkness the clouds brought upon the land.

There was young creature, and she fighting her way through this storm, as she walk, looking around for somewhere hide. She takes her wings hand hugs her body as close as she can, to keep as much warmth of her body with her as possible.

As a lighting struck, she jumped in fear, and fell down, rubbing her head, shivering. She tried to sit up right, squinting around to see if should could see anything, and behold she did. It was a large, black entrance that seemed to lead to a dark cave.

She got up with what strength she had, and moved slowly to the cave, still going against the wind of the storm. Approaching it, she feels a sudden burst of warmth, and movement, for the cave seemed to block the wind.

Entering the cave, she doesn't go very far, for she just needs to rest, as she lays down, using her tail to wrap around her like a blanket, once she found a rock to hide behind to block any rain or cold wind that came in from the entrance.

Shutting her eyes, she lets out a sigh, and flicks her ears, but just before she can relax, she hears a sudden loud scream. Her head jumps up, looking around, as her wings expand out quickly to react to the sound.

Getting up, she looks at the entrance, wondering if it came from outside, or the cave. She didn't want to go back out there, but still hesitated. Her mind quickly chooses for her, as she starts to head deeper into the cave, starting to shiver, not from coldness, but from fear.

As she goes deeper within the cave, it gets darker and darker, everything not becoming visible anymore, but she moves on anyways. She bumps into a rock, hitting her head, and begins to rub it out of ace. Having her eyes shut from pounding of her head, she opens her eyes to see a small figment of light shining behind the rock. Slowly peeping on around the rock to see what it is, she becomes blind from the bright light, and only catches a small amount of color of white, light green, and light blue, as she then blacks out from an unknown source.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The creature's eyes open slowly, fluttering as she awakes, giving a glance around the room. There was nothing much to see, for she was still in the cave, but it seemed to be morning time, as the brightness of the sun peeked in from the entrance of the cave, giving a small lighting in order for her to see the objects around her.

She sits up, yawning and stretching, her wings expanding out, slowly, then back to snug against her body. Not moments after yawning, a large white dragon, about the twice the size of her, appeared. Her eyes shot open, as jumped, falling to her back facing the dragon, as she shuffled her legs, moving backwards towards the wall of the cave, hitting up against it. Staring at the dragon, showing scales of bright white, has the effect of snow, with small pastel blue tent to them.

The dragon didn't say anything, for he just slowly walked towards her, with a smirk, as the dragons slithery tongue licked around his lips. The young creature, she didn't know what to do, for she just closed her eyes tightly, putting up her front legs to sort of cover her face, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"P-please dragon... d-don't hurt me... " She said, with a scared voice, that stuttered as she talked. It didn't the dragon too long to respond.

The dragon looked at her, showing her form of a pegasus, with a light green coat, and a light blue mane, with a strand of silver hair, running through each section, one from the top of her mane, and one running down the bottom of her mane, as the third and final strand was on her tail, straight down the middle of it."Why would I ever to such a thing, for I only wish to eat you~, I mean, you do look delicious after all" The dragon says, reviling his voice to be a young-teenaged male pitched voice.

"R-really... I'm not delicious... I wouldn't be worth eating..." she says continuing to stay in her position, as a tear fall from her eyes.

"You know, you're right about that, you do look too pretty to be eatin'. Maybe I should think about this" The dragon sits down. Still with his smirk.

"Huh?" she was was confused, not understanding where this was going, as she slowly opened her eyes, as the tears stop, and looks at the dragon, slowly putting her front legs down, well hooves, since she is a pegasus after all.

"Yeah, I mean... you look pretty, and delicious.. Hmm... Pretty delicious" His smirk goes away, as he gives a thinking look, with a small smile "Hey little filly, you got a name?"

"N-no..." she looks down at the ground, with a depressed look, as the dragon looks down at her.

"Well, now you do, 'Pritalicious', it's very nice to meet such a thing like you" the dragon smiled at her, as she looked up at him.

"P-Pritalicious?... thank you... you know... you're white as the snow in winter..." Her face sadden face slowly fades away, as a very small smile appears, but barely noticeable. "I-if you don't already have a name... I think Wintersmith White Dragon would be a nice one to have..."

"Hmm... Wintersmith White Dragon... I like that... I think I'll go by the middle one, White seems just fine, and I like it. Thank you Pritalicious." He gave a small bow to her, as his smile stays, but as he bows, the Pritalicious gets up and slowly apoaches him, still looking up at him, as he looks back "Yes?.." White tilted his head a bit, as Pritalicious suddenly hugs him, shivering a bit from her own nervousness from still being a little scared.

"Thanks... for not eating me.. "

"You're welcome, Pritalicious" he closes his eyes and slowly hugs back.

"I think Prita would be just fine.. if that's okay with you..." She slowly lets go of the hug.

"Hmm... that seems like a fine idea.. 'Prita' hehe" He gives her a wink as he looks at her after they break of the hug, as Prita gives a small smile now.

"Hey.. White?.."

"Yes Prita?"

"I'm... hungry..."

"Well... lets see if we can go do something about that" He gets up looking around the cave. "Um... what do like to eat?.."

"I.. don't know... I just lived off berries and plants I've found, traveling the lands..."

"You mean.. you never had an actual meal?.." He looks at her kind of worried now, but can relate to her feeling.

"Yes... I mean... I've been traveling the lands by myself as far as I can remember... even though I wish I couldn't... life hasn't been exactly great to me... being abandon from when I was just a very young filly... " Her voice depressions as she talks about her past briefly.

"It's okay... I know how it is... I grew up this far... not ever knowing who my parents where... it's why you found me here, being attacked by others... 'cause they found me.. all alone and they thought it would be fun to mess with a me... at least you weren't attacked..." Prita didn't know how to respond, for she just laid down, as White came and laid next to her, trying to give her comfort by wrapping his tail around her "Tell you what.. lets just forget the best, and try to help each other out, and when you're ready, well go find some food."

"Alright.." she nods, but still lays there, while White looks out towards the entrance, seeing the mid of day.


End file.
